Unexpected Attraction
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Sess/Kag story. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends find love in unexpected places. Lord Sesshomaru faces odd challenges. Please R&R. Rated M for bad language and future lemons. Not good for Kikyo lovers. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

Odd Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, (ahhh…what a pity)

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Hope you like it. It is a Sess/Kag romance. I rated this to be on the safe side, there is quite a bit of explicit adult themes, and some foul language. Warning to those of you who like Kikyo, I despise that women, so she is not a very good person in this story.

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Emphasis**

Underlined: Titles

: change of scene

**Chapter 1 – Betrayal**

A flash of red and silver streaked through the trees.

_I smell her, Kikyo, where are you? _thought Inuyasha, still running.

Inuyasha ran through the trees, following Kikyo's scent. He stopped suddenly, a barrier standing in his way. He lifted his Tetsaiga. It glowed red as he brought it down on the barrier, shattering it. He continued to run through the trees. He came upon a clearing. Kikyo was naked, her body intertwined with another.

_W-what? _he thought, stunned, _It's Naraku…and Kikyo._

He started forward, ready to save Kikyo from Naraku's hands. He stopped when suddenly they rolled and Kikyo sat atop of Naraku. Her face held passion as she moved slowly on top of him. Inuyasha was completely stunned, it was obvious that Kikyo was in no way rejecting Naraku.

_N-no! Kikyo how could you! _He dropped to the ground, hurt and betrayed.

Inuyasha heard a noise behind him. He turned around, and standing there was Kagome. She looked into the clearing with a shocked and horrified look on her face. She turned to

Inuyasha, seeing his pain and suffering, and anger. His eyes were starting to turn red. Kagome nodded, it was time to end this.

Inuyasha burst through the trees, his sword in his hand.

"Kikyo! Naraku!" he growled.

They stopped and pulled out of their passionate embrace. Naraku laughed, knowing the pain he was causing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you angry. Your love is in my arms, that must hurt you terribly, ah, the sweet smell of suffering," he smiled at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha begged, "please tell me this isn't true, you are not like this, tell me this is a mistake."

Kikyo let out a bitter laugh as she stood, still completely naked, her body covered with perspiration, glowing in the dim light.

"Inuyasha, you fool," she said, cruelly, "you really thought I would want to be with a useless demon such as you? I must say you played perfectly into my hands. You foolishly believed that I would love you back. You never were very smart. You didn't even figure it out when I stole that pathetic girl's jewel shards."

She looked over at Kagome, her evil smile still on her face. Kagome stood in shock. Inuyasha was stunned. No, he had never figured it out, a part of him had still believed that he would get Kikyo back. He had loved her.

"It was enjoyable," Naraku said pleasantly, "knowing that Kikyo had your heart in her hands, yet she came back to me time and time again. Ah, yes, very enjoyable, fucking Kikyo, knowing that you were so madly in love with her."

Inuyasha growled with anger and attacked Naraku, his Tetsaiga swinging through the air. Naraku dodged with a laugh.

"Is that the best you can do? Worthless half-breed!"

_I need to use the wind scar, it's the only way to defeat him, _Inuyasha clenched his teeth preparing to attack again.

"Hey, Naraku!" Kagome shouted.

An arrow flew by his face, cutting his cheek open. He hissed at the mortal girl. Suddenly Inuyasha realized something important.

_This one isn't a clone! _He thought in sudden realization, _It couldn't be, not with what he was doing with Kikyo! This is my chance to finish this once and for all. _

Again he swung, forcing Naraku to back up. Inuyasha swung the Tetsaiga in a wide sweep.

"Wind Scar!!" he shouted.

The wind scar tore through Naraku's body, slicing it to pieces. His eyes widened in surprise as his body was torn apart.

"Naraku!" Kikyo screamed. She notched an arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha.

Before she could shoot, an arrow flew directly at her, striking her chest where she held most of the Shikon jewel. The jewel shattered, sharp pieces flying through Kikyo's clay body as the pieces flew far and wide.

"No…." she gasped as her body was torn apart, falling the ground.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the corpses. A white light flew out of Kikyo, into Kagome. The piece of soul Kikyo held had finally returned to Kagome.

"Is it over?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Not yet," Inuyasha pulled a small bundle out from between some sharp rocks.

He looked down at the infant with purplish silver hair.

_This is Naraku's heart, he cannot come back if we kill this now, _Inuyasha thought, preparing himself for what he must do.

Before he could set the infant down to strike it with the Tetsaiga, an arrow pierced the heart. The infant let out a wail, and turned into dust, still held by Inuyasha. He dropped what was left of the bundle, turning to Kagome. She was on her knees looking at her hands.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha knelt in front of her.

He smelled her tears. She had her head bowed, her hair covering her face. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms as she sobbed.

"It's okay, Kagome, it's over now," he said rocking her.

She sniffed a couple times and looked up, "How about you, Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "I guess."

Kagome knew he was lying. Kikyo's betrayal sat heavily on his heart. He seemed distant from her, even as he held her close. Kagome wondered how she felt about Inuyasha's reaction.

_He really loved her, _she thought, somewhat sadly, _I was more of a replacement, someone to remind him of his first love. _

Inuyasha stood, "We better get back to the others, tell them what has happened."

Kagome stood and nodded. They started walking back. Inuyasha stopped.

"Ow!" he said, hopping on one foot.

Kagome went over and looked at his foot. In the sole was a sliver of purple. She pulled it out, and stared down at the sliver. It was a shard of the Shikon jewel. They both looked down at it, realization dawned.

"Oh no!" Kagome moaned, "I've done it again! Now we have to find all the jewel shards again!"

"At least Naraku no longer has it, we'll find the shards, don't worry." Inuyasha said, still to hurt over Kikyo's betrayal for the jewel to matter that much.

She nodded, and they headed back to their friends. Kagome's heart lightened as she walked. Sure, she knew that Inuyasha was hurt, but at least that betrayal had ended with the life of her and Naraku.

A/N: Well this is the first chapter, hope you liked it. Please leave a review. I would be happy with any suggestions about the future of this story, as I am not entirely sure where exactly it is going to end up. I also do not mind receiving some advice on the chapter above, or even criticisms. I would very much like to hear what you have to say, whether good or bad. Thanks for reading.

A/N: Watch for the next chapter 'True Feeling' coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 True Feelings

Chapter 2 – True Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. (Sigh I wish I could stop being reminded that I do not own them, for one thing I would be rich.)

A/N: hey again, this is the second chapter to my first fan fiction. It is a sess/kag fiction. Hope you like it.

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Emphasis**

Underlined: title 

: change of scene

**Chapter 2 – True Feelings **

Inuyasha and Kagome finally found their way to their campsite. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sat by the fire. They looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What is it?" Miroku asked, standing, "what has happened."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He stayed silent, his hurt written all over his face. Kagome sighted.

"Naraku's dead." She stated.

They sat in stunned silence for a moment. Miroku held up his right hand and started removing the prayer beads. He hesitated, then uncovered his hand. He watched in disbelief as the hole in his hand closes. He stared down at his now perfect hand.

"It's really over," Miroku sat down abruptly, still staring at his hand.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked, staring up at his hurt face.

"Nothing," he replied.

He took off into the trees. Kagome made no move to follow him, knowing that he needed some time to himself. The others were still staring at her, so she sat down and began explaining everything to them. They looked horrified at Kikyo's betrayal.

"So does this mean that you and Inuyasha will be together?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know…" Kagome sighed, "I think I was more of a replacement. I don't know if he really loves me as me, and not as Kikyo."

Sango looked at her in sympathy, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, "you know, I think I am."

_Shouldn't this hurt more? He betrayed me with Kikyo. He wishes that I was her. I love him don't I? This should hurt. _She rested her head on her knees, thinking about Inuyasha. _Maybe it wasn't love, maybe it was just…a crush. I wanted so much to be loved, and he seemed to, but it was Kikyo he loved, not me. _

She looked up at the stars, wondering if things were ever going to work out. Her and the others finally went to sleep, knowing that in the morning they needed to start looking for the jewel shards.

Later, Inuyasha came back to the camp. He stared down at Kagome's sleeping face. Kneeling he picks her up and takes her off into the forest, into a deserted clearing. She mumbled and moved a little, not waking up. He set her onto the grass, covering her body with his. Kagome woke up as his lips brushed hers. The first thing she noticed was Inuyasha body pressing hers to the ground. She relaxed, maybe he really did love her. He moved his lips across her cheek, and down her neck. Kagome closed her eyes, willing herself to enjoy herself. She shifted uncomfortably underneath him.

_This isn't what I want, _she thought desperately, _I don't want him! Not like this. He wasn't Kikyo, he is imaging that I am her!_

"Inuyasha…" she pushed against him.

He didn't move, her body stayed pinned to the ground. She pushed harder, trying to get him off of her. He finally moved, letting her up. She quickly got to her feet. He looked at her with a mixture of shock, hurt, and rejection.

"You don't love me, Kagome?" he said, his voice showing his hurt.

"No, I don't think I really do," Kagome stated honestly.

He turned away, preparing to run off into the forest. Kagome panicked. She hadn't meant it that way.

"Inuyasha, wait…" she began.

He didn't seem to be listening, heading out of the clearing.

"**SIT**!" she yelled.

Inuyasha crashed into the ground, making a small crater. She walked over to him. He looked up and glowered at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded, jumping out of the crater.

"Just shut up and listen to me, Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Hmph." He sat down onto the grass.

She sank down in front of him, wondering how she was going to explain.

"Look, Inuyasha," she began, "I really thought I loved you, but maybe it wasn't love, it was probably more…infatuation."

He began to say something.

"Shut up and let me finish!" she let out a small sigh, and started again, "I also don't think you really love me, or ever did. I look like Kikyo, and she was your first love. I was more of a …replacement. You wanted her so bad. But what you need to realize is I am my own person. Another time I probably would have been more than happy to accept your advances, but I don't think that we truly love each other."

He sat in silence, thinking about what she had said.

_She's right, _he thought, _whenever I'm with her, I want her to be Kikyo. Every time I've kissed her, I imagined she was Kikyo. I loved Kikyo, and Kagome looks so much like her, I just pretended that it was really her. _

"You're right," he replied abruptly, "I'm sorry, Kagome, you don't deserve that. You deserve someone who will love you as you are. I'm sorry I could never give that to you."

Kagome smiled, "It's okay, Inuyasha, I have come to accept that you do not love me, and I'm actually kind of relieved. I tried so hard to love you, and make you love me, but it wasn't meant to be, I guess."

They stayed silent, looking up at the moon, each immersed in their own thoughts.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha, "What are we going to do now Inuyasha?"

"Do about what?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at her.

"The shards are spread again. More demons are going to get a hold of them. Maybe even another Naraku," she sighed again, looking depressed.

"Calm down Kagome," Inuyasha said, a bit impatiently, "we'll do what we've been doing. Keep looking for the shards. At least they are separated, and not in the hands of one demon."

She nodded, looking thoughtful. Moments passed, and they stayed quiet. A sudden wind whirled around Kagome and Inuyasha. They both jumped to their feet.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, _I know that scent!_

He growled as a large feather glided down in front of them. He pulled out his Tetsaiga, pointing it in the demon's direction.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha snarled, "what are you doing here? Come to avenge your master?"

Kagura had an unreadable expression on her face, "So it's true. Naraku is finally dead. I thought it must have been mistake…" she trailed off, her hand reaching up to her chest.

_He is really gone, _Kagura felt the pounding of her heart and knew it was true.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched in surprise as Kagura burst into tears. Before they could react, she had run up and hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome stood in shock, wrapped in the arms of the wind demoness. Kagura let go of Kagome, and turned and hugged Inuyasha.

"Ah!" he yelped in surprise, "What the hell are you doing!?"

He pulled away from her, jumping back again pointing his sword at Kagura. She made no move to protect herself. She stood in the same place weeping. Kagome's felt her heart warm towards the wind sorceress, who had not been in control of her own actions. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He didn't seem to be affected at all, standing there glaring at Kagura. He lifted his sword and started running towards Kagura.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, and when he didn't slow down, "**Sit!**"

He crashed into the ground. Kagome heard him muttering insults under his breath. She went to Kagura, pulling the women into her arms. Kagura hugged her back, tightly. Finally, she seemed to get control of herself and stepped back.

"I'm sorry," Kagura began, wiping tears from her eyes, "I have been wanting to get away from Naraku for so long. I thank you for your sympathy, and for finally ridding the world of Naraku. I will leave you in peace. You never have to worry about me attacking you again."

Kagura started to leave but stopped. She pulled the second feather from her hair and tossed it to Kagome. Kagome caught it surprised.

"If you ever have need of me, just say my name, and I will come to your aide." Kagura removed the other feather from her hair. She threw it down and flew off into the night.

Kagome watched her fly away, overwhelmed. She had known that Kagura did not want to do her master's bidding.

_I guess she really isn't a bad person, _Kagome looked down at the feather in her hands, _Thank you, Kagura._

She attached the feather to the chain holding the little jar of Shikon jewel shards. She walked over to the Inuyasha crater. He was still muttering underneath his breathe. He looked up at Kagome as she walked up.

"Now what the fuck did you do that for?!" he snapped, angrily, "You let her get away, you idiot!"

Kagome let out small sigh, "Kagura wasn't here to hurt us. You know as well as I do that she didn't want to do what she had to. Naraku held her heart. She is not a bad person, and she just wanted to thank us."

Inuyasha grumbled, but left it alone.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

The shout startled both of them. It was Miroku and Sango.

"**Kagome**!" Sango shouted, seeing her in the clearing.

Miroku and Shippo following closely. They all saw the crater in the ground. They turned and glared at Inuyasha.

"What did you do to her, Inuyasha!" Sango shouted angrily.

"What have you done now, stupid!" Shippo said, almost at the same time.

"What?! I haven't done anything," Inuyasha protested.

Kagome laughed out loud. Everyone turned and looked at her.

She laughed again, "He didn't do anything, we just had a visit from Kagura."

Everyone stared in stunned silence as she explained Kagura's visit.

Finally, Miroku broke the silence, "We should go back to the camp and try to get some rest. It is obvious that Kagura means no more harm to us. We need to figure where we go from here."

They made their way back to the campsite, and for the first time in awhile, they felt peaceful.

A/N: Whew! Finally, this is the end of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! As always, please review. I don't mind suggestions or even criticisms, I welcome all types of reviews. Thank you for reading.

Watch for Chapter 3 – The Aihebi


	3. Chapter 3 The Aihebi

A/N: Here is the third chapter to Unexpected Attraction

A/N: Here is the third chapter to Unexpected Attraction. Hope you enjoy.

A/N: In my story, Sesshomaru has both arms.

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Emphasis**

Underlined: Title

: Scene Change

**Chapter 3 – The Aihabi **

A small girl ran around the clearing, laughing, and waving her arms around. A small toad like demon watched her. Sitting against a tree was Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Western Lands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's so pretty here, isn't it?" the little girl looked over at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Impudent child," the toad-like demon muttered.

"Shut up, Jaken," Sesshomaru said, without feeling, "yes, Rin, it is pretty."

Sesshomaru said all this with no emotion showing on his cold face. Rin didn't seem bothered by his indifferent words. She laughed again and ran to pick more flowers. Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the tree, his long hair blowing in the breeze.

Lord Sesshomaru felt something on his arm. A small pure black snake had sunk his fangs into the Lord's arm. Sesshomaru destroyed the snake with a flick of his poison whip.

_An Aihabi, _he thought, his eyes narrowing, _surely I, Lord Sesshomaru, would not be affected by such a weak creature. _

He could feel the venom coursing through his system. There wasn't much, so he ignored it.

_Aihabi, the love snake, I very much doubt I will feel the supposed lustful affects it is supposed to cause. _

Nevertheless, Sesshomaru decided it was time to return to his castle.

"Come, Rin," Sesshomaru created his demon cloud underneath his feet and headed to the west.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin scrambled up onto Ah-un's backs, Jaken right behind her, and followed Lord Sesshomaru.

A warm, rather pleasant feeling was spreading through Lord Sesshomaru.

_Hn_, _I seem to be more affected by the bite than I first suspected, _he thought, rather amused, _it should be interesting to see how this will affect the great Lord Sesshomaru. _

Lord Sesshomaru was not worried about what may or may not happen. He was, after all, a very powerful demon, and his healing abilities were great. The poison coursing through him was not painful, and was not meant to kill. They arrived at his castle several hours later. Rin took off into the gardens.

"Jaken, watch Rin, I will be in my study," Lord Sesshomaru said.

"But, my Lord, surely she should be safe enough here within the grounds," Jaken grumbled, "why should I have to watch such a…"

Jaken's words were cut off as a rock slammed into the side of his head.

Jaken gave a bow to his Lord, "Yes, my lord."

He took off after the small child, not wanting to be beaten anymore. Lord Sesshomaru made his way up to his study. He sat at the desk quietly. Anyone looking at him would only see a cold, indifferent face. However, thoughts and new emotions were swirling through his mind.

It felt as though fire was coursing through his blood. Not at all painful, rather, arousing.

_Ah,_ he thought to himself, _so it begins, I believe I will leave the castle, I would not want to scare Rin._

Sesshomaru shook his head at that thought. That girl was making him too soft. Still, he could not deny his feeling for his small ward. She had managed to melt her way into his heart with her sweet, childish ways, and her large soft brown eyes. Sesshomaru made his way to the gardens. They had been unkempt, and run over with weeds before Rin had come to live with him almost 2 years before. Rin had taken over the garden, and it now held a number of beautiful flowers for her to play around.

_That child does have an obsession for flowers, _Lord Sesshomaru thought, watching her play.

He fought to keep the cold, indifferent look on his face. Before Rin, it was not difficult for Lord Sesshomaru to show no emotion. He never had a reason too. With Rin around, he had to fight smiling, or even laughing, as she did some of her odd, childish things. He stood watching her, wondering what she would look like when she grew up. His thoughts turned to more lustful thoughts, wondering why he would have to wait for her to grow up, after all, she was a female…

Lord Sesshomaru shook his head. It was time for him to leave, the snake had affected him more than he had first realized, and he had to get away from any female presence.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru spoke calmly, "I am leaving the castle for awhile. You stay here and watch Rin, should anything happen to her, you will die."

Jaken gulped in fear, "Y-yes, my lord."

Rin came up and wrapper her arms around Lord Sesshomaru's legs, "My lord! When will you return?"

Rin was the only person that could touch Lord Sesshomaru in such away without immediate death.

'_Tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?'_

His father's words floated through his mind. Sesshomaru shook his head and left. Rin continued playing, not at all upset about Sesshomaru not answering her question.

_Someone to protect…_Lord Sesshomaru thought as he flew over the land, _it is true, I do protect her, why do I do such things? Especially with a foolish human. _

Still, he remembered his times with Rin, and knew without a doubt that he would protect her no matter what. He told himself it was because he had brought her back to life, and he felt responsible for her, but in truth, it was more. Lord Sesshomaru had actually come to care for the little child.

Lord Sesshomaru landed on the ground, sniffing the air.

_Ah, Inuyasha is near, _he thought, _maybe a battle would be just what I need to fight the affects of that wretched snake. _

Sesshomaru would never admit it, but his and Inuyasha's battles were far from serious. He very much doubted Inuyasha could come close to killing him, hard as he tried. And he, Lord Sesshomaru, would have no problem killing the half-breed, but something held him back every time they fought. He no longer wished to kill his younger brother. He had actually came to somewhat enjoy his battles against Inuyasha.

He made his way through the trees, following the scent of his brother. He stopped behind a tree, looking into the clearing where his brother and his friends were. Lord Sesshomaru made sure to stay downwind, not wanting Inuyasha to catch his scent. He silently observed his brother arguing with the young human girl, Kagome.

_I will never understand why my brother puts up with that foolish girl_, he thought.

Lord Sesshomaru sniffed the air again. A pleasant smell filled his nostrils. It smelled of flowers and fresh wood. He inhaled deeply. He again looked in the clearing. The smell was coming from the human girl. Sesshomaru's body tensed as he looked at her. Tight, almost painful, arousal was wracking through his body. He wanted this girl, and he would have her.

Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing, letting his scent waft towards the group. Inuyasha almost immediately turned towards him.

Inuyasha let out a growl, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Are you not happy to see me," Sesshomaru said, walking towards them, "little brother."

Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsaiga, running towards Sesshomaru…

A/N: sorry for the cliffy, but I am saving it for the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who had read my story, I don't have any reviews yet, so PLEASE review. Well, I did only post it today, but…still.

Sesshomaru: This chapter doesn't fit, I would never have let that snake bite me.

Darkskyedawn: I KNOW that, but it goes with the story, just go along with it. sheesh

Sesshomaru: You better not be making me into some soft, silly, lovestruck puppy.

Darkskyedawn: ohhh, but everyone loves seeing you like that!

Sesshomaru: pulls out Tokijin

Darkskyedawn: eeek! runs

A/N: next chapter Chapter 4 Kidnapped!


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped!

A/N: yay

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. sob

A/N: yay! Here is the 4th chapter! I'm trying to write as fast as possible, my ideas for the story are brimming over in my mind, I can hardly wait to type it down.

I want to give thanks to Dark Angel, who gave me my very first review…still the only one…sadly….sigh so please read and review, I wouldn't mind some advice either. Thanks

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Emphasis**

Underlined: Title

**Chapter 4 – Kidnapped!**

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as Inuyasha swung his sword at him. Sesshomaru dodged quickly and came up behind Inuyasha.

"Is that all you've got, little brother?" Lord Sesshomaru taunted.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled, spinning around to confront his older brother.

Sesshomaru leapt back and held up Tokijin. He allowed a small evil smile to show through on his face.

"You really think you can beat me, half-breed?" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha swung his sword in a wide arc, "**WIND SCAR**!!"

Streaks of yellow light tore through the ground at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily dodged. The wind scar continued on, straight at where Kagome was standing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, frightened.

"Oh no! Kagome!" he raced towards her, but wasn't fast enough.

Right before the wind scar ripped through her, Kagome felt someone's arms around her, leaping out of the way and to safety. Silver strands of hair passed across her eyes. She sighed, relieved. She looked up expecting to see Inuyasha holding her. She gasped in shock and her eyes widened. The arms holding her belonged to Lord Sesshomaru. He had just saved her life.

_Why? _She thought, confused, _why did he save my life? He hates humans._

Emotion showed clearly on Lord Sesshomaru's face. He was angry, very obviously angry. Everybody stared at him in shock. None of them had ever seen emotion on the cold Demon lord's eyes. Sango and Miroku stood, their mouths open in shock. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. Sesshomaru's angry amber eyes turned onto Inuyasha.

"You foolish half-breed!" Sesshomaru hissed, "Do you even watch where you are aiming while swinging that sword around like an idiot! You almost hit her, you fool!"

With these words, Sesshomaru took off into the forest, Kagome still in his arms. She was in shock. She must have been imagining it, but Sesshomaru seemed angry, for her sake. He had just defended her, to Inuyasha no less. Kagome didn't know what to think.

Back at the clearing, Inuyasha was still in shock.

_Did SESSHOMARU just yell at me, because of Kagome? _He thought, dumbfounded, _and then…oh no! He has taken off with her!_

Inuyasha looked over at Sango and Miroku. They were still staring at the spot where Sesshomaru had been standing. They didn't seem to realize that Sesshomaru had just kidnapped. Both were still stunned by Lord Sesshomaru's anger.

"Hey, are you guys just going to stand there like a bunch of idiots," Inuyasha yelled at them, "Or are we going to go find Kagome!"

Inuyasha's words pulled them from their stupor. Sango and Miroku jumped onto Kilala, following Inuyasha. He ran through the woods following Sesshomaru and Kagome's scent. It was fading quickly. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, but after an hour of running, he had lost the scent completely.

"Shit," he muttered, stopping, "I've lost the scent."

"What are we going to do now," asked Shippo, crying over the loss of Kagome.

"Well," Miroku began, always the voice of reason, "it is obvious that Sesshomaru has to intentions of harming Kagome."

Inuyasha glared at him, "How did you figure that out? He would kill her without a second thought, she is just a human!"

Sango glared at Inuyasha like he was stupid, "You **IDIOT**! If Sesshomaru wanted Kagome dead, he would have let her be destroyed by the wind scar. He saved her, **STUPID**, remember?"

Inuyasha stared at Sango in shock. She was shaking with anger, her face red as she yelled at him. Sango almost never called Inuyasha names.

"Sango, calm down," Miroku said, going and standing by her, "It is not Inuyasha's fault that Kagome has been kidnapped."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, pouting, "what did **I** do?"

Miroku sighed as Sango became angry again.

"It **is** your fault!" Sango yelled, "if you hadn't been so distracted by trying to defeat someone you obviously can't, you wouldn't have watched where you where aiming, and Sesshomaru wouldn't have needed to save Kagome!"

"What do you mean, someone I can't defeat," Inuyasha yelled back, "you don't think I could kill Sesshomaru!"

"No, I don't! He would have killed you long ago if he had really wanted to!"

"You make it sound like he's never tried!"

"Well, no **DUH**, someone like Sesshomaru could've killed you easily, but he hasn't!"

"You're wrong Sango! He does want to kill me, why wouldn't he?"

Sango calmed down enough to stop yelling and continued in a more stable voice, "I don't know why he hasn't, but it is obvious Sesshomaru has been holding back. Maybe because, like it or not, you are his brother, maybe he has brotherly feelings for you."

"Feelings?" Inuyasha snorted, "Sesshomaru? Yeah right."

Miroku sighed as Sango and Inuyasha went back into a screaming fight.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had carried Kagome to a cave. Deep within, he started a fire to give some light. Kagome was confused and a little scared.

"You have no reason to fear me, human," Sesshomaru stated, smelling her fear.

Far from being repulsed by the stink of fear, it added a spice of cinnamon to her woody, flowery scent. Sesshomaru found himself breathing deeply, to capture the scent. His arousal was coming back, thanks to the closeness of Kagome, and the Aihebi poison.

He saw a flash of anger in her chocolate brown eyes, "I have a name, Sesshomaru, it is Kagome. Ka-go-me!" she snapped.

Kagome froze in horror at the way she had just spoken to the Lord of the Western Lands. Nobody ever spoke to him and lived.

_Oh no!_ she thought frantically, _why can't I keep my mouth shut._

Far from being angry, Sesshomaru felt amused. She had spirit, and courage. Something not very many humans possessed. Kagome saw his amusement and relaxed, just a little bit. Again, Kagome's flowery scent enveloped him, making his body hard with need. Before Kagome had a chance to react, he had her pinned against the wall of the cave, his body fully covering hers. Kagome's eyes widened as he buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply.

_Wha…_she thought surprised.

"You smell good, Kagome," Lord Sesshomaru said, his face still buried in her neck. He felt her swallow.

"What do you want from me, Sesshomaru," she asked, frightened.

Lord Sesshomaru pushed his body harder against hers. Thankfully, he didn't have his armor on. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his erection press against her. Warm heat pooled in her stomach.

"Why do you think?" he whispered softly in her ear.

Kagome shivered. Sesshomaru trailed kisses down her neck. Lifting his head, he stared down into her eyes. Her brown eyes were cloudy, her breath coming in short pants. He could smell her arousal, She was turned on by him. Sesshomaru grinned to himself, knowing he had her where he wanted. He bent his head and kissed Kagome's soft, full lips. She immediately responded, moaning slightly in the back of her through. Sesshomaru's tongue traced her bottom lip, urging her to open her mouth, Kagome did, without a second thought. Their tongues met. Sesshomaru relished in her spicy, sweet taste.

_She tastes like… _Sesshomaru wondered to himself, _like sunshine and rain mixed together, she taste like passion._

Sesshomaru could feel himself losing control. Kagome's small body was hot, her taste so sweet. He growled deep in his throat. Moving suddenly, he dragged Kagome to the ground, his body on top of hers, one of his hands trapped both of hers above her head. She struggled, slightly afraid.

"Stop, Kagome…" he growled, "do not be afraid, I will not hurt you. Just…stay still for a moment, and let me get myself under control. I want you badly, but I do not want it to be quick."

Kagome ceased moving, waiting. Sesshomaru looked down at her, and saw the acceptance in her eyes.

He wondered at that, _this girl is afraid of me, yet she accepts what I am doing to her, fully. She has never been touched in this way, and it scares her, but she lets her body respond, and does not fight me in the least. She has courage…_

Having gotten his body more under control, Sesshomaru continued to kiss her soft lips. He used his free hand to reach underneath Kagome's shirt. He brushed the underside of her breast, feeling her lacy bra. Sesshomaru let go of her hands long enough to pull her shirt over her head, then captured both her hands in one of his again. With his other hand, he ripped her bra off, being careful not to hurt her. He lowered his head and let his mouth explore her breasts. Sesshomaru pulled her skirt and panties off with one easy move. He continued to explore her body with his mouth, keeping her hands trapped above her head. He put his hand in between her thighs, and felt her moist warmth on his hand. Slowly, he eased a finger inside of her. Kagome gasped as warmth flooded her entire body. Sesshomaru smiled, and eased another finger into her warmth. Kagome started moaning as he moved his fingers inside of her. She struggled slightly.

"Sesshomaru…" she gasped, trying to get her hands free, "please…"

"Please what, Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice slid across her skin like velvet.

"Please…" she sobbed, "let me touch you."

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her again, but did not stop his hand's movement. Nor did he let go of her hands.

"If you touch me," he began, "then this will be over far too quickly."

Sesshomaru stood and removed his clothing. Kagome stared up at his body in fascination. He was beautiful. His body was slim, but obviously powerful. His erection stood out. Kagome blushed as she looked at it. He was **HUGE!** She felt a tremor of unease shoot through her. Sesshomaru saw this, and moved his body on top of hers again. He stroked her hair, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do not worry," Sesshomaru said soothingly, "I will be gentle, it will hurt but for a moment."

With these words he slowly started entering her. Kagome gasped at the intrusion and flare of pain. It was over almost as quickly as it had come, and in it's place, pleasure spread through her body. Her hands finally freed, she grasped his shoulders, moaning as he began to move inside of her. He sped up, keeping continuing rhythm. Sesshomaru felt his body ready to release, but held it back. Over and over, he went inside of her. She was begging and sobbing at the same time, her nails digging into his shoulders. She was nearing the end. Sesshomaru growled as his own orgasm raged through his body. He bit down on her neck, drawing a little bit of blood, as he thrust into her, over and over.

Kagome felt his bite, and went over the edge. Crying out his name, her orgasm sent wave after wave of pleasure through her shaking body. Finally, her body relaxed. Sesshomaru pulled out of her, and wrapped her in his arms.

Kagome snuggled into him, sighing, "Oh god…"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at this, "I knew it was good for you, but I am not a god."

Kagome started laughing. Sesshomaru smiled down at her. Exhaustion stole over her, and she fell asleep, nestled in his arms.

Without disturbing her, Sesshomaru got up. Guilt washed over him, removing the last affects of the Aihebi poison He pulled his bottom clothing on, covering Kagome with his outer garment. He left, thoughts swirling in his head.

Kagome woke up, snuggled deep inside of Sesshomaru's outer garment. She bolted up, memories rushing back at her.

_Oh, no!_ she thought, stunned, _what have I done?_

Still, Kagome could not bring herself to regret it. She looked around for her clothes. Sesshomaru had tossed them far away, and the pieces she did find were too torn to wear. Sighing, Kagome tied Sesshomaru's outer garment around her. She had to get out of there.

_But how?_ She wondered, _I don't even know which way to go…_

Her thoughts trailed away. Suddenly she remembered Kagura's gift.

Touching the feather that was still around her neck, she said, hesitantly, "Kagura?"

After a few moments of nothing happening, Kagome felt the wind pick up. Kagura walked into the cave. She looked a bit shocked at Kagome's state. Kagome smiled slightly.

"I need a favor, Kagura, if that is okay with you?" Kagome said, looking at the older women.

Kagura hid her shock, "Of course, Kagome, what do you need?"

"Can you take me back to Inuyasha and the others?"

Kagura nodded. She threw her own feather, and her and Kagome took off, heading towards Kaede's village.

Kagome sighed, _how am I going to explain this to Inuyasha and the others…_

A/N: whew. That chapter wasn't supposed to be that long, but I couldn't help it, I got so involved in it, I had to keep writing. Well, read and tell me what you think.

Inuyasha: why can't I ever be the one that Kagome gets with? It is always Sesshomaru.

Darkskyedawn: that's because he is soooo hot.

Sesshomaru: smirk

Inuyasha: growl

Darkskyedawn: don't worry, Inuyasha, you get someone special.

Inuyasha: really? Who?

Darkskyedawn: well I can't tell you, it would ruin the story

Inuyasha: begins chasing Darkskyedawn

Darkskyedawn: ahhh, Kagome, help!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

CRASH!!


	5. Chapter 5 Kagome's Pain

A/N: here is the fifth chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Not even Sesshomaru (damn)

A/N: here is the fifth chapter. I would like to thank Dark Angel, and Mayumi Crescent Moon, for reviews. Please R and R and give me some advice how it should continue if you'd like well anyways, on with the story.

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Emphasis**

Underlined: Title

**Chapter 5 – Kagome's Pain**

Kagura flew Kagome towards Kaede's village. Thoughts swirled around Kagome's mind as she wondered how all the others were going to react.

_Will they hate me now? _She thought sadly, _because of what I have done. What about Inuyasha?_

Kagura brought the flying feather down a little ways from the village.

"I'd see you all the way, but I don't think I'm very welcome," Kagura said, turning away.

Kagome smiled, "you're always welcome around me, Kagura, no matter what."

Kagura flashed a smile over her soldier and left. Kagome sighed and headed towards Kaede's hut. She knew if the others where there, their was no way she could hide where she had been. She was still wrapped in Sesshomaru's outer garment. Even if she could manage to get changed before they saw her, the mark where Sesshomaru had bitten her was clearly visible.

Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice coming from the hut. She stopped and took a deep breath. Bracing herself, she went inside. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, jumping into her arms, "Are you okay?"

She smiled at the little fox cub, "Yes, Shippo, I'm okay."

She looked up at the others. Miroku and Sango merely looked surprised at her appearance. Inuyasha looked downright dumbfounded. He stared at what she was wearing.

"Why the hell are you wearing that bastard's clothes, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome didn't know how to answer. How was she supposed to tell him that she was wearing it because her clothes were ripped beyond repair? That would only bring up more questions she didn't want to answer. Kagome turned her head away, not realizing she had showed her throat to his gaze. He jumped up and ran to her. He grasped her chin and kept her head tilted to the side as he stared down at the bite mark.

"He marked you," Inuyasha said furiously, "did he rape you? I swear I'm going to go find Sesshomaru and rip his heart out."

"No!" Kagome said in horror, "He didn't rape me!"

Inuyasha stared at her, "So what, you were willing to fuck that asshole?"

Kagome flinched at his harsh tone. Sango and Miroku walked over to them. Sango put her arms around Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha. Miroku tried to calm Inuyasha down.

"Before you start yelling, why don't we find out what happened," Miroku said, reasonably.

"It's obvious what happened," Inuyasha snarled, leaving the house.

Kagome sighed and followed after him, trying to think of a way to calm him down.

"Inuyasha…" she started.

He glared at her, "Take a bath and get dressed, you reek of Sesshomaru."

Kagome stiffened, "That is enough Inuyasha, I didn't ask for this!"

"Well you sure went along with it."

"Stop it, why are you being so cruel!"

"You **FUCKED** my half-brother, who happens to be our enemy!" he shouted into her face.

"Why does he have to be our enemy?" she yelled back, "He **IS **your brother after all."

"That is no excuse for you to go and spread your legs for him!"

Kagome gasped. She could not believe he had said that.

"What the hell is the matter with you! It's not like we're together, or even in love anymore. I would have thought that you would be glad he didn't kill me!" She was really losing it.

"No, you become his whore instead!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha stopped and thought about what he said in horror, why had he said that he hadn't meant it. He looked at Kagome. She was staring at him with disbelief, anger, and pain. Her entire body was shaking.

"Kagome…" he started.

"**SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT** you bastard! **SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!**"

She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Miroku and Sango came out, watching as she continued to 'sit' him until he was more than 20 feet in the ground. Wondering what he could have done, they stared at Kagome. Neither of them had seen her this mad before. Her face was red, she had tears in her eyes, and her whole body was shaking.

"Do not **EVER** call me a whore again, you stupid half-breed," she spat the words she knew would hurt the most.

Kagome took off towards the well. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Each had they're own thoughts.

_I have never seen her sit Inuyasha so many times, _Miroku wondered.

_He called her a whore! _Sango fumed, _he deserved what he got._

They both went and looked into Inuyasha's crater. He was still lying down, his eyes unfocused.

Kagome was furious.

_How dare he? _She thought to herself, _after everything I have done for that idiot, he goes and calls me that. I can't believe him. He couldn't just be happy I wasn't hurt! I never got mad like that when he ran off with that traitorous dead witch!._

She continued to fume as she made her way to the clearing that held the well. Unknown to her, amber eyes were watching her.

Lord Sesshomaru watched the young human walk angrily towards the clearing she always went towards. He followed her, not sure why he was doing so. The affect of the cursed snake was gone, but he found himself thinking about her nonstop. She was still wrapped in his cloth.

He thought for a second about getting it back, _No, _he decided, _I will let her keep it, I have plenty, and it will keep her warm whenever she needs it._

Sesshomaru growled to himself as he wondered why he even cared. The poison was gone, his lust was fulfilled. Still, as he watched her move through the trees, he couldn't help but want her again. Her face was still red from anger, tears flowed down her cheeks. She was still muttering under her breathe about Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shook his head. His brother was truly foolish, letting someone so pure and beautiful slip through his grasp. Inuyasha had rejected her for so long, Kagome finally let go of her love. Feeling the need to talk to her, Sesshomaru dropped from the trees in front of her. Before she could stop in time, Kagome walked straight into him.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

She tried to back away hastily, but lost her balance and started to fall. Sesshomaru caught her and set her on her feet, looking down at her with no expression on his face.

"I-I'm sorry about taking of with your komodo…" she began.

He shook his head, "Do not worry, I realize that you needed covering since your clothes were unwearable."

With those words, Kagome blushed a deep red, remembering why her clothes were ripped. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at this.

_She is still embarrassed, even after what has happened, _he thought, somewhat amused.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked bluntly.

"I want to…apologize." He said, deeply uncomfortable.

"Apologize?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, my actions were not entirely my own, and you are owed an explanation for the situation I put you in."

Lord Sesshomaru explained about the Aihebi snake, and it's affects. Kagome listened and her first reaction was surprise, then horror, and then, finally, acceptance. Sesshomaru watched the emotions chase each other across her face. The last on surprised him. He had expected her to get angry, or upset, but she seemed to accept what had been done. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her.

"Why is it," he asked, "That you are not upset?"

"There is no point in being upset," she said, quite cheerfully actually, "It wouldn't change what has happened. And, besides, if it did, I wouldn't want it to change."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, completely confused.

"I enjoyed it," Kagome gave him a grin and then again started walking towards the well.

Sesshomaru stood in stunned silence. He did not know how to react to this human girl. Her reactions were unexpected, her emotions constantly changing. He shook his head.

_What a strange girl…_he thought.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Home." She said simply.

Sesshomaru knew of her travels through time, but had never witnessed them curiously, he watched as she went and jumped into well. He jumped forward to save her from the fall, the well had to be deep. As he dived in after her, his hand grabbed her wrist. Before he could pull her up, they were surrounded by a blue light. They landed softly at the bottom of the well, Sesshomaru's hand still wrapped around Kagome's wrist.

Kagome looked up at him, a bit fearfully, "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

Not wanting to admit his foolish rescue attempt, he said the first thing that came to his mind, "I am curious about this world of yours, I would like to see more of it."

"Oh…"

A/N: well, there is the end of the fifth chapter, hope you enjoyed!!

Inuyasha: Hey! That was so unfair!

Darkskyedawn: what?

Inuyasha: what was with all the sit commands! Why is it I end up in so much pain in this story of yours?

Darkskyedawn: cuz it's funny! giggles

Inuyasha: growls

Sesshomaru: oh stop, little brother, it was indeed quite funny

Inuyasha: …to you maybe…

A/N: anyways, chapter 6 coming soon, reviews are always welcome! See how Sesshomaru reacts to the future, and how Kagome handles it.


	6. Chapter 6 Sesshomaru in the Future

A/N: I would like to thank Ryu Aisuru, sugar0o, and H3110-KiTty for their reviews

A/N: I would like to thank Ryu Aisuru, sugar0o, and H3110-KiTty for their reviews. Here is the 6th chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy, please R & R..

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Emphasis**

Underline: Title

**Chapter 6: Sesshomaru in the Future**

Inuyasha sat in a tree, grumbling. His thoughts were on Kagome. He knew he shouldn't have said what he had. But still, she had rejected him and then gone and slept with his brother.

"Why don't you go apologize?" Shippo called up to him.

"Wouldn't do any good," Inuyasha said, "She'd probably just hit me with her 'sit' commands again."

"Well," Sango said, walking over and standing by Shippo, "You deserved it. Instead of being happy that she returned safely, you had to go and start a fight with her, and now she has gone home, and you are the only one who can go and bring her back."

"Let her stay there, see if I care," Inuyasha turned his head away.

Sango walked away in a huff.

_She just needs time to cool down,_ Inuyasha thought, _she'll come back on her own._

Meanwhile, back with Kagome and Sesshomaru:

"You WHAT?" Kagome asked with a gape.

Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist and leapt out of the well, "I want to see this world of yours, it could be interesting."

_Oh no, someone help me!" _Kagome sighed to herself.

She motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her into the house. He did so, looking around at the unusual place, and wrinkling his nose at the overpowering smells. He followed Kagome into the house, looking at the odd things curiously. He went to the sink, staring at the odd basin like thing. He reached over and pulled up the piece of metal sticking up from another metal piece. Water sprayed out, causing him to jump back and growl.

Kagome tried to keep a straight face, as she explained, "It's called a sink, and you just turned it on."

Sesshomaru again looked at it, water still pouring out of the faucet. He reached his hand into the water and immediately drew back with a hiss. That water was hot!

"Does this connect to a hot spring?" he asked Kagome.

She let out a small giggle before she could help it, "Kind of. It goes through these metal pipes, which are heated up by fire, and then comes out through here." She reached over and turned the tap off.

"Interesting…" he looked thoughtful.

Kagome sighed and called out, "Mom? Sota? Grandpa?"

No answer.

_Hmm guess they aren't here,_ she made her way to her bedroom, Sesshomaru still following her. He looked around her all-pink bedroom. Kagome looked at him and let out a small sigh. Sesshomaru was observing everything, from her bed to her desk. When he started digging through her underwear drawer, she let out small shriek.

"Stay out of there!" she yelled at him.

He raised his eyebrows at her and continued looking through the drawer. He pulled out a pair of her panties and looked at them.

Kagome blushed, "Can you…uh…put those back, please?"

Sesshomaru saw her blushing and smirked slightly. He had seen her wearing this type of thing before, so knew why she was embarrassed.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, "could you give me some privacy, I need to change into some clean clothes?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, "And I would have to leave for that…why?"

"Because I have to get undressed to get dressed." She said irritably.

He let out another smirk, "you wouldn't be showing anything I haven't already seen."

She stared at him in shock, her face turning several shades of red. Kagome wasn't exactly certain how to handle his comment. Saving her the trouble of finding something to say, her merely smirked again and left her bedroom. Kagome sighed. She made her way to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sesshomaru had found the living room. He looked at the weird box. There seemed to be buttons of sorts. He pushed one and nothing happened. He pushed another one and still nothing happened. Sesshomaru made his way through all the buttons, and when he got to the very top button, the television came on. Sesshomaru jumped back in surprise. On the screen a weird monster, creature was attacking people. Sesshomaru let out a growl and pulled out Tokijin. He lunged forward and sliced the T.V. in half.

Upstairs, Kagome heard the noise. Hastily wrapping a towel around herself, she ran down to the living room. She stopped and stared. Sesshomaru was still growling, staring at the T.V. that lay in ruins.

"Oh no," Kagome moaned, "What have you done Sesshomaru?"

He looked up at her, "This thing was a demon, trying to attack me, so I merely destroyed it."

Kagome sat down and put head in her hands. At first, Sesshomaru thought that her shoulders were shaking from crying, but when she lifted her head back up, he could see that she was laughing.

He stiffened, "Is there a reason that you are laughing at me human?" he growled.

Kagome tried to get herself under control. She explained to Sesshomaru what a T.V. was. As she tried to describe electricity and how images were sent, she had to struggle to hold in her laughter. Sesshomaru noticed this and was not amused.

Before he could say anything, Kagome's family walked in. They stared around the living room. Their eyes falling first on the ruined television, then continued to Kagome, still in just a towel, and finally fell on the tall silver haired demon.

"What on earth is going on," Kagome's grandpa asked, looking around.

"Hey guys," Kagome said sheepishly, "Uh…sorry about the T.V. This is Sesshomaru," she gestured to the demon lord, "He is …uh… Inuyasha's brother, and he is from the past, so he doesn't really know about things here."

"Wow," Sota said, "That is so cool." Inuyasha had always been Sota's hero.

"Well, that is nice," Kagome's mom said, "Now, why don't you go and put some clothes on, Kagome."

Kagome looked down at herself. She had forgotten she was only wearing a towel. With a gasp, she took off up the stairs. Sesshomaru watched her panicked retreat, and inwardly laughed. His gaze went to her family. Sota was looking at him with admiration. Kagome's mom looked calm as ever, and Kagome's grandpa was looking from his ears to his maroon stripes.

"Are you a demon?" Grandpa asked.

Sesshomaru inclined his head in agreement. Grandpa went to fetch his sacred sutra's to banish the demon when Kagome came back downstairs. She saw what her grandpa was about to do.

"Oh, stop, Grandpa," she said irritably, "He is here as my guest."

Grandpa backed down, still grumbling about demons being in there home. Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshomaru. He was watching her with a curious expression on his face. His show of emotions were making Kagome a little uncomfortable. She had never seen so much emotion pass over the demon lord's face.

"So, Kagome, what brings you back here?" Sota asked, turning Kagome's attention to him.

"This is my home," she said, "I can come back anytime I want!"

"Ahh, don't get mad, sis, it's just last time you said you weren't coming back until you're birthday, and that is still 3 days away."

Kagome gasped, "Oh! I forgot about my birthday! I finally turn 17, yay!"

Kagome was so caught up in her excitement about her coming birthday, she didn't notice Sesshomaru leaving the house. When she noticed he was gone, she gasped and started searching for him. He was outside, in a fighter's stance, about to pull out his sword. Kagome turned and looked at what he was growling at. It was her mother's car.

She giggled, "Calm down, Sesshomaru, it is just a car…"

She proceeded to explain about cars. Sesshomaru looked confused. He was starting to really despise this world. It smelled strange, and there were too many things he didn't understand.

Sesshomaru scowled, "I think I am ready to head back to my time."

Kagome nodded, "Let me get my stuff."

He raised his eyebrows, "You are ready to go back? What made you so mad in the first place."

Kagome stayed silent for a moment. Sesshomaru growled in warning. She sighed and explained what Inuyasha had said to her.

Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust, "That half-breed is truly a fool."

Confused, but not wanting to ask what he meant, Kagome went and got her stuff. She debated for a moment, and decided to wear Sessshomaru's komodo over her clothes to help keep her warm. It was turning winter time, and it would keep her warmer than anything she owned. Sesshomaru stared at her when she came down, his komodo wrapped around her soldiers like a cloak.

She blushed, "It's warm, but you can have it back if you want."

He smiled a small smile, she blinked. "Go ahead and keep it, I have many more."

With that he turned around and headed back towards the well. Kagome shook her head and followed. Her heart had started beating a little faster when he had smiled at her. She sighed to herself. She knew she was very attracted to the sexy demon lord, but he didn't want her anymore.

_Finally stop loving one man I can't have, _she thought, slightly miserable, _and end up starting to fall for another I can't have. _

They jumped into the well. Without realizing it, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist as they were again surrounded by a blue light. As soon as Sesshomaru had carried Kagome out of the well, he let her go and turned his back to her. He walked away without a word. Kagome stood, slightly stunned, as the powerful demon lord walked away without a glance in her direction. She sighed and headed to the village.

A/N: ahh, the end of the 6th chapter, hope you enjoyed.

Sesshomaru: you seem determined to make me look like a fool.

Darkskyedawn: not a fool, just funny

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is not funny

Inuyasha: snickers, sure you are, sesshy

Sesshomaru: I despise that nickname, half-breed

Inuyasha: stop calling me half-breed and I'll stop calling you Sesshy, or maybe I should switch to fluffy. Grin

Sesshomaru: growl

Darkskyedawn: sigh. They'll never learn

A/N: next chapter coming soon. A little summary, some unexpected visitors become part of the group, and with them, love from two unlikely people. Please R & R.


	7. Chapter 7 Hate To Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. grrrrrrrrr

A/N: here it is! The 7th chapter to Unexpected Attraction, hope you enjoy, as always, please R & R.

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Emphasis**

Underlined: Title

**Chapter 7: Hate To Love**

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, "You're back!"

Kagome laughed as the small fox jumped into her arms. She hugged him tightly to her.

"Hey Kagome," Sango walked up to her best friend, "I figured you wouldn't be back for awhile."

Kagome just smiled, "I'm better now. I know how Inuyasha is, I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

The half-demon in question came up to her, and unreadable expression on his face.

He looked at her seriously, "Can you come talk to me, Kagome, alone?"

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha to a hilltop. She sat down and he sat beside her. He kept glaring at Sesshomaru's komodo wrapped around her. Kagome sighed and looked straight at him.

"What were you wanting to talk about, Inuyasha?"

"Why are you wearing that thing?" he growled.

"Because it was given to me and it's warm."

He growled again.

Kagome sighed again, "What did you bring me up here for, Inuyasha?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have said all that…"

Kagome smiled, "It's okay, I forgive you."

Inuyasha was confused, "Just like that?"

She nodded. Inuyasha looked frustrated. He stared moodily at the ground.

"Would you rather I didn't forgive you?" Kagome worked at keeping her voice steady.

"Keh, course not," Inuyasha replied, turning his head away.

_Here I had myself set up for a fight, _he thought, _and she just lets it go just like that. Humph_

Kagome got up and stretched.

"Come on, we should get going, we still have to find the jewel shards."

Inuyasha nodded and followed her down the hill. Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo joined them as they left the village, ready to seek out the jewel shards. Within hours, they had battled several dozen demons, some with jewel shards, and had managed to collect 4 more jewel shards. Everyone was exhausted. The demons weren't exactly strong, but they came in a relentless attack. They kept coming and coming, wearing down the strength of even Inuyasha.

Shippo lay unconscious on the ground, Miroku not far from him. With Miroku's wind tunnel gone, he hadn't been able to handle himself as well against the ongoing attack of the demons. Kagome and Sango were still conscious, trying to keep Miroku and Shippo safe from the demons. Inuyasha used the wind scar over and over, as more demons kept coming. The bad thing was, these demons were smart. They lacked strength, but knew exactly how to move and what to do to avoid getting killed.

Sango collapsed beside Kagome, "Sango!"

Inuyasha landed in front of them, "Damn, they just keep coming, and they keep dodging my Tetsaiga."

Kagome was frightened. Only her and Inuyasha were left to fight. Even Kilala had finally given in the exhaustion, changing back into her smaller form. Kagome fought to stay on her feet, shooting sacred arrows at the demons. Inuyasha's swings were slowing down, and he was holding the Tetsaiga with both hands, struggling to stay upright and fighting.

Kagome fell to her knees, too tired and hurt to do anymore. Before she lost consciousness, she gripped the feather around her neck.

"Kagura," she whispered, "we need help, please somebody help."

Kagome passed out, letting the darkness overtake her. As she drifted into the waiting blackness, she heard Inuyasha shout her name.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, Kagome regained consciousness. Someone was wiping her forehead with a soft clothe. Kagome winced as she sat up. Her eyes widened as she met an unexpected sight. The one tending to her was none other than Ayame, the female wolf demon Koga had promised to marry. Koga was also in the clearing, and was tending to…

Kagome blinked and looked again, sure that she must have been seeing things. Koga was leaning over Kagura, who appeared to have several cuts. He was treating and bandaging her wounds.

_But, _Kagome thought confused, _they hate each other! Am I dreaming. _

Kagome looked at Ayame, wondering how she was taking this new development. Ayame had fallen in love with Koga a long time ago. Instead of being upset, Ayame looked amused. She saw the confused expression on Kagome's face and decided to explain.

"Oh, I'm over Koga, I have been ever since I first saw…" Ayame's voice trailed away into an embarrassed silence.

"Who? You can tell me, Ayame."

Ayame shook her head, "maybe I will someday, but not now. You should go tell everyone you are alright."

Nodding, Kagome got up. She looked around the clearing. Inuyasha seemed fine, he was tending to Shippo. Sango was tending to Miroku, and looked worried. Kagome rushed over.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked, kneeling next to the demon slayer.

"Oh," Sango said, looking at Kagome, "You're awake, I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about Miroku?"

Sango looked worried, she leaned over Miroku, "I don't know, he hasn't woke up and I'm starting to…"

Her face turned red and she got an angry look on her face. Under her, Miroku's hand was stroking her butt.

**SLAP!**

"You lecherous monk!" she yelled, fuming.

Miroku sat up, rubbing the red spot on his cheek.

"How long have you been awake?" Sango demanded.

Miroku had the grace to look abashed, "Not very long, I just couldn't resist feeling your perfect body on…"

He gulped and trailed off as Sango shot him a glare full of daggers.

_Whoa,_ Kagome thought, _it's a good think looks can't kill._

Next, Kagome went over to see how Shippo was doing. He had some bruises and cuts, but seemed fine. Inuyasha had wounds also, but when Kagome asked about them he just turned away and started his rant about how his body was a lot tougher than a humans. Kagome just shook her head and went to Koga and Kagura. She was curious about what was going on between them.

"Hey," Kagome said, kneeling by them, "How are you doing, Kagura?"

Kagura looked pretty messed up, her face and body were bruised and torn. She gave Kagome a weak smile. Kagura's eyes drifted to Koga, and Kagome was shocked to see emotion fill the wind demoness' eyes. Koga turned slightly red and turned away.

"So…Koga, when did you get here?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject.

To her surprise, both he and Kagura turned a deep shade of red. Koga sat down. Kagura turned her attention to Kagome.

"Well, I heard your message…"

With Kagura

"Kagome!" Kagura heard Kagome calling for her and knew her new friend was in trouble. A lot of trouble. Kagura could sense the massive force of demons. She flew towards the dark aura.

As she got closer, she saw Koga running along a path. Making her decision, Kagura landed in front of him.

Koga growled, "What are you doing here, you bitch!"

Kagura visibly winced. Koga was shocked, he had never seen any emotion besides hate with this demon.

"Look, I know you hate me," Kagura began, "but right now I don't care, I need your help."

Koga snorted, "and why would I help you?"

Kagura sighed in exasperation. _Damn stubborn males!_

"Kagome has called me, she's in a lot of trouble."

At the mention of Kagome's name, Koga paid more attention the wind sorceress.

"How do you know that?" he demanded, "and why would you care."

"Because, Kagome is my friend."

"Huh! Yeah right, that is why you work for Naraku and try to kill her every chance you get."

"You fool, Naraku is dead, and I am free from his bidding. I no longer have to use my power to hurt other people!"

Silence met this outburst. Koga was looking at her strangely.

Back to after the battle

"And…uh…we came here," Kagura finished, still blushing slightly.

"Is that all that happened?" Kagome asked, suspecting there was more to the story than that.

Koga cleared his throat, "Well, Kagura explained to me about her heart and stuff, and apologized for the past and…"

He trailed off, staring at the ground. Suddenly it dawned on Kagome.

"You two are going to mate aren't you!?" Kagome exclaimed.

Both looked at each other, blushed again, and nodded. Kagome just shook her head. This had to be the strangest mating she had ever seen. She smiled to herself. She was happy though. Kagura was forgiven for her deeds, and now Koga would stop fawning over Kagome.

"Keh," Inuyasha had come up behind Kagome, "I still don't trust either of them, not the wind wench or that mangy wolf!"

"Why you…!" Koga started.

"**SIT BOY!**" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. Koga smirked and even Kagura smiled slightly.

"So…" Kagome began cheerfully, ignoring the muttered curses coming from the crater behind her, "do you want to join our group? We still have to find all the jewel shards."

They both agreed. Ayame came up to Kagome and asked shyly if she could join also, seeing as she had nowhere else to go. Kagome immediately agreed.

"Great…" Inuyasha grumbled, "Now we have two mangy wolves with us."

Kagome glared at him and looked at Koga and Ayame. Koga looked indifferent, he was far to used to Inuyasha's insults. Ayame, however, looked like she was about to cry.

"See what you did, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha looked at Ayame. She refused to meet his gaze, a couple tears falling from her face as she started walking away. Inuyasha looked guilty.

"Hey…" he followed her and turned her around, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

Ayame wiped away her tears and smiled up at Inuyasha.

Kagome had a thought, _could Inuyasha be the one she was talking about…no, couldn't be. _

She shrugged and turned her attention away. She felt a gaze on her and quickly turned around. All she saw was a flash of gold and white, and then whatever it was, was gone. Kagome's heart stopped for a moment. She was almost positive it was Lord Sesshomaru. She clutched his komodo to her chest, staring at the place he had just been.

With Sesshomaru

_Why can't I stop thinking about that human, _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he flew through the trees away from the clearing.

_What is it about her that intrigues me so? I still want her, as badly as when I was under the effect of the Aihebi. What is wrong with me. _

'_**Sesshomaru, do you have someone you wish to protect?'**_

Again, the words of his father crossed Lord Sesshomaru's mind.

_Is this how he felt about that human? Is this…love? The feeling that I can't survive without her? What am I to do now? _Sesshomaru sighed, _I know what I must do, I want her, I want her to be my mate. But will she want me? Will she be willing._

His thoughts trailed away. One way or another, he was going to have the small human, he was sure of it.

A/N: well, that's it for the seventh chapter, hope you enjoyed it! I'll be coming up with the next chapter as soon as possible, but still, leave me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Inuyasha: snicker: well that fits, wolf boy

Koga: shut it, mutt face

Darkskyedawn: can't you two get along?

Inuyasha and Koga: **NO!**

Darkskyedawn: sigh


	8. Chapter 8 Inus Mate For Life

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (if only I could stop having to say that, I can always

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters (if only I could stop having to say that, I can always dream ya know)

A/N: here we go! Chapter 8!

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Emphasis**

Underlined: Title

**Chapter 8 – Inus Mate For Life**

Kagome sighed, staring off into the distance. It had been a week since their battle. They had all decided to go back to Kaede's village and rest for awhile before continuing their search. Koga, Kagura, and Ayame had stayed with them. Koga and Kagura were nearly inseparable. Kagome was happy for them, but it made her feel lonely. Her thoughts centered on one particular Demon Lord.

_Sesshomaru…_she thought, sadly, _I wish… oh how I wish that what happened between us was more than the affect of that poison. _

"Yo," came a voice from behind her. Inuyasha came and sat beside her, "what's up with you?"

Kagome shook her head and attempted to smile, "Nothing."

Inuyasha watched her as she unconsciously pulled Sesshomaru's komodo tighter around her. He sighed to himself. It was obvious that Kagome had fallen for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha knew that was a bad thing.

"You need to stop thinking about him," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome's eyes widened, "I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha."

He snickered, "Yeah right, look, just forget about him, their really isn't a chance, you know that."

Kagome merely sighed again. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment longer, then made his way back into the village. Ayame greeted him, happily. He smiled at the wolf demon. He really enjoyed having her around. She was sweet, happy, and pretty. Laughing with her, they walked together.

Kagome watched all this with sadness in her heart. She was happy for them, they had gotten closer as the week had passed. She just wished that she had someone also. It was obvious that Miroku and Sango were going to be together, even if they hadn't realized it. Koga and Kagura were mated, and it looked like Inuyasha and Ayame might mate also.

_The only other one that doesn't have someone is Shippo, _she thought miserably, _and he is just a kid. Maybe I am destined to be alone forever. _

Kagome heard someone coming up behind her, she whirled around. Sesshomaru stood a foot away from her, gazing at her. She swallowed, and stared. She felt her pulse quicken at the sight of him. This demon had an affect on her, there was no doubt about it. She opened her mouth to say something, when she heard Inuyasha shout.

"Sesshomaru!" he growled, running up towards them, "What are you doing here?"

"It does not concern you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Like hell it doesn't, don't you think you've hurt Kagome enough? You should just leave her alone!"

Sesshomaru merely stared at him for a moment before turning his gold eyes to Kagome. She couldn't take her eyes off of the handsome demon.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started, "I wish to speak with you alone."

Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha. She didn't say anything, pleading with her eyes for him to leave. Inuyasha let out a slight growl, but left nonetheless.

"What were you wanting to talk to me about, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome asked politely.

A small grin came to Sesshomaru's lips, "That is the first time you have ever called me Lord, I am amazed. Yet, it doesn't really fit for you to say it."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Usually you would kill someone who disrespected you. As a matter of fact, you have tried to kill me on several occasions."

Sesshomaru smirked a little, then bust out laughing. The sound startled Kagome. She had never heard Sesshomaru laugh before. The sound was deep and beautiful, and warmed Kagome's heart.

"What is so funny," Kagome huffed.

"It is true that I tried to kill you the first time we met. I do believe Inuyasha did as well, am I correct?"

She nodded, warily. He let out another laugh.

_Ok, this is just weird, _Kagome thought, _Sesshomaru laughing._

"I still do not see what is so funny…"

The smile still on his face he answered, "It seems, my dear Kagome, that everyone who first meets you tries to kill you."

Kagome paused and thought about it. It was true, most everyone she has met in this time has tried to kill her at one time or another. Kagome giggled.

"Do you care for me, Kagome?" Sesshomaru's abrupt change of subject startled Kagome into answering before she thought about it.

"Of course, how could I not, I…" she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Sesshomaru's heart quickened, although he did not let it show.

"You what?" he prompted her.

Thinking that she might as well tell him the truth, she lifted her chin defiantly, "I have fallen in love with you."

Sesshomaru stared at her, not quite believing his ears. She looked embarrassed.

"I know that a human has no hope with someone like you, but I…" She was cut off by him sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her soundly.

"I do believe," Sesshomaru said, amused, "little human, that I have also fallen in love with you. Now I know what my father meant when he asked if I had someone to protect."

Kagome's eyes were slightly gazed.

_This is so perfect,_ she thought, dazedly, _is this real? Or is it just a dream._

He leaned down and kissed her again, assuring her it wasn't a dream.

"I must warn you, Kagome," he said, looking down at her face, "Inu demons mate for life. Would you like to be my mate, knowing this?"

Kagome gazed up at the face of the demon lord she had fallen for. She smiled at put her hand on his face. "Yes, my love, I would like to be your mate."

They kissed again, and then made they're way down to the village, getting ready to tell the others. Inuyasha didn't look pleased.

"You better not hurt her, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at this, "This coming from someone who has hurt her again and again?"

Inuyasha flushed, "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but she is my friend, I do not want to see her hurt."

To everyone's immense surprise, Sesshomaru smiled at his brother. Even Inuyasha looked taken aback. Kagome had changed Lord Sesshomaru entirely.

"It is commendable, to protect your friend," Sesshomaru stated, "But you do not have to worry, brother, I do not plan on letting any harm come to my mate."

Everyone stood in shock. Sesshomaru had called Inuyasha brother without mockery and sarcasm. Sesshomaru held out his hand to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and took it. A dark, purplish light engulfed the two brothers. When the light disappeared, they both stood looking at each other. Sesshomaru smiled as every one stared at Inuyasha. He now held a moon on his forehead, exactly like Sesshomaru's, only deep red instead of blue.

"What is everyone staring at?" Inuyasha said irritably.

Kagome dug in her yellow backpack and brought out her small hand held mirror. She handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at his forehead in shock. Then he looked up at Sesshomaru seriously.

"Are you sure about this, Sesshomaru?"

"Quite sure, brother." Sesshomaru confirmed.

Everyone else looked confused, except for Koga and Ayame.

"Someone mind telling us what is going on?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru answered, "In the Inu clan, it is the mark of the royal family. My father was Lord of the clan, and as such, his sons would receive the mark. I, of course, have always had it. Inuyasha didn't have it because after my father died, I became lord, and I didn't accept him as family. By it appearing on him, I have now accepted him into to Inu clan. Anyone that he or I mate will also receive the mark."

Kagome looked thoughtful, "So once we mate, I will have the mark on me?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "And whoever Inuyasha mates will also receive it."

Kagome saw Inuyasha look at Ayame and blush. She smiled to herself, those two were smitten with each other.

Everyone spoke for awhile, and they decided to continue on the journey. Sesshomaru stayed with them as added protection. He knew that Kagome had to go, she was the only one who could find the jewel shards, and she felt it was her duty. The group was fairly confident they wouldn't have much trouble, with the added security of the two wolf demons, Kagura, and Sesshomaru.

They traveled mostly in peace. Every once in awhile, an argument would break out. It always seemed to be Inuyasha starting the argument, with either Koga or Sesshomaru. Other than that, they traveled well together.

Nobody seemed surprised when Kagome got up one morning with a pink moon on her forehead. There was also little surprise when, not long after the morning with Kagome, Ayame got up with a deep forest green moon.

"What does the different colors of the moon mean?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru one day. She was riding with him on his demon cloud. Inuyasha was below, carrying Ayame on his back as he had once done with Kagome. Ayame could probably keep up, but Inuyasha liked holding her close. Sango, Miroku, and Sango rode on Kilala. Koga had decided to join his mate on her flying feather.

"They do not mean anything in particular. They just seem to be different with each person. One theory is that the color reflects the person, but I cannot be sure."

Kagome nodded and leaned against his warm body. They continued on, peacefully. With all the help they now had, they had gather almost half of the jewel shard within a month's time. Suddenly a teenage boy stumbled in Inuyasha's path, causing him to stop short.

"Sister…" the boy said, before collapsing in a heap.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted.

A/N: well there is the end of Chapter 8, hope you enjoyed, please leave me some reviews.

Koga: I thought you hated wolves, mutt face

Inuyasha: growls. No I only hate puny, pathetic ones like you!

Koga: You should talk, dog breathe!

Inuyasha: who are you calling dog breathe you idiot!

Koga: you! Stupid!

Darkskyedawn: you're both idiots

Koga and Inuyasha: growl

Darkskyedawn: uh…yeah…I think I'm going to go now: runs


	9. Chapter 9 Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, and probably never will; now I'm depressed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, and probably never will; now I'm depressed.

A/N: Here is the 9th chapter. The ending will be coming soon, but don't stop reading, I still have some surprises for you. Please R & R.

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Emphasis**

Underlined: Title

**Chapter 9 – Death**

Sango urged Kilala down next to the fallen boy. Sango jumped off and rushed to her brother's side. His brown eyes slowly opened, and looked up.

"Sister…" Kohaku's voice was weak and soft, "I'm sorry, for everything, for our father and our family…"

Tears filled Sango's eyes, "It's okay, Kohaku, everything will be alright now."

Kohaku shook his head, he held up his hand. Lying in his palm was a Shikon jewel shard. The one from his back. Sango continued to sob, she knew what this meant. Kohaku couldn't live without the jewel shard.

"I wanted…" Kohaku struggled to speak, "to make things better…" he let out his last breath, and slumped down to the ground, dead.

"No! No!" Sango screamed, hugging her brother's body to her, "Please no! Kohaku, you can't die on me! Please don't die! Kohaku! KOHAKU!"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, pain written all over her face. She pleaded with her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed. He walked over to Kohaku's body and drew his Tenseiga. Sango didn't move, her body hunched protectively over Kohaku.

"Move," Sesshomaru said quietly. Sango shook her head, her sobs wracking through her body.

Kagome went over and put her hands around Sango's shoulders. Gently, she pulled Sango away.

"It's going to be okay, Sango," Kagome reassured the demon slayer.

Sesshomaru swept his Tenseiga over Kohaku's body, slicing through the netherworld demons hovering over the body. Kohaku stirred and sat up, his eyes full of confusion.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out, rushing to him, "You're alive."

Kohaku buried his face in Sango's shoulder, "Sister!"

Sesshomaru returned to Kagome's side and looked at her, "Happy now?"

Kagome smiled up at him, "Yes, my love, thank you."

Sesshomaru grunted, "You are making me too soft, woman."

She just giggled and leaned against his body. Sango and Kohaku walked up to them, Sango's arm around her little brother's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, I will forever be in your debt," Sango said to the Demon Lord.

He inclined his head slightly, "Do not lose him this time."

Instead of being angry, Sango smiled and nodded. Her face turned thoughtful.

"Kohaku, you're still pretty weak, I don't want you to fight with us." Sango said, "there have been so many demons lately, I don't want your life put in danger."

Sesshomaru interrupted, "If you so wish, he can travel to my castle and stay with Jaken and Rin. It is safe there, and he would be protected."

Kohaku looked up, "Thank you, I will go to your castle." Sango nodded.

"However," Sesshomaru said, firmly, "As you already have once tried, if Rin should be hurt by you, I will personally kill you."

Kohaku nodded again.

_I would never hurt that girl, not on my own free will, _Kohaku thought to himself, _She is so sweet, and pretty too._

Sesshomaru took the boy on his demon cloud. He told them it would be quicker for him to do it, and they could continue without him, he would catch up. Kagome took Koga's place with Kagura, while Koga ran with Inuyasha.

Several months later, Kagome was feeling depressed. They were traveling slowly, due to her condition. They hadn't found as many jewel shards as she had hoped. Kagome sight. She felt Sesshomaru wrap his hand around her from behind, his hands on her bulging belly.

"Are you feeling okay, my love?" he asked.

Kagome nestled into his arms, "Yes, I am, I was just hoping that we would have found more shards than this by now."

"You have to rest frequently," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I am not glass, I'm not going to break," she said irritably.

"I will not, however, allow any harm to come to you or our child."

Kagome sighed, her hands going to her stomach. She was 4 months pregnant and as big as a house. Sesshomaru had told her that since he was the father, it would take a lot less time for her to give birth. She was close to the end.

All of them came upon a clearing and decided to stop for a rest. Ayame was fairly miserable. She was only 2 months pregnant, but since she was a full demon, her pregnancy would be far shorter than Kagome's.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ayame!" Inuyasha growled.

Everyone rushed over to them. Ayame was holding her stomach, glaring at Inuyasha, pain written on her face.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"She's about the have the baby," Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he seemed about to panic.

"Calm down, Inuyasha, it is perfectly natural." Kagome tried to soothe the half-demon. Inuyasha was hovering close to Ayame, worry creasing his features. He kept asking how Ayame was feeling.

"Inuyasha!" Ayame shouted at him, "I am in pain! Quite asking. I swear you are never going to touch me again!"

Kagome held back a giggle. She looked over her shoulder at her mate. Sesshomaru nodded, and took a hold of Inuyasha, steering him away from Ayame.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelped, struggling, "My mate is about to have a baby, I have to go back!"

"You may return," Sesshomaru said, calmly, "When you have calmed down. You are of no help when you are like this."

Inuyasha glared at him but stopped struggling. He stood with Sesshomaru at the edge of the forest, watching Kagome talk Ayame through the pain. Inuyasha felt like he was dying inside every time Ayame let out a scream as contractions burned through her body.

Several hours later, Ayame was sweating and exhausted, and even Kagome looked tired.

"Okay, Ayame, it is almost time to push," Kagome instructed.

"I…don't know…if…I can," Ayame panted.

Kagome gave her a reassuring smile, "You can do it."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome instructed Ayame to push, then rest, then push again. Inuyasha was pale and sweating, and even Sesshomaru looked uneasy.

_Is this what Kagome will go through when it is her time?_ Sesshomaru did not want to see his mate in pain.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both heard a noise from behind them. Turning they saw a horde of demons bearing down on them. Inuyasha snarled and pulled out his Tetsaiga. Beside him, Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. The others noticed the commotion. Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kagura, Shippo, and Kilala surrounded Ayame and Kagome.

The fight began, there was a massive amount of demons, all after the jewel shards Kagome held. Ayame was getting closer and closer to giving birth to her baby. The head was showing.

"Okay," Kagome said, "One more push, Ayame, you can do it."

Ayame's face turned red, and she let out a scream of pain and effort. Inuyasha ran towards them.

"Ayame!" he yelled, he was cut short by several demons attacking them.

"She's fine, Inuyasha, pay attention to the battle!" Kagome shouted to them.

With her last push, a dirty, bloody baby slipped into Kagome's hands. Kagome used a warm wet cloth to clean the crying baby. Kagome handed the baby to Ayame, who took it with a smile. The baby had Inuyasha's silver hair and ears, but it's eyes were the green of it's mother.

"Congratulations," Kagome said, smiling, "It's a boy. What is his name."

"Satoshi," Ayame said quietly, "Me and Inuyasha had already came up with a name."

Remembering her mate, Ayame looked up. Each of the were battling a group of demons. They were trying hard to keep themselves between the demons and Ayame. It seemed like the group was finally starting to gain ground, fewer demons attacking.

Then, before anyone could react, a large snakelike demon broke away headed straight for Ayame and the baby in her arms.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, "Ayame!"

Kagome ran and shielded Ayame and the baby with her body.

"Unh…" she let out a small gasp as she felt fangs pierce her body. Pain ruptured through her, and blood ran down her back.

Sesshomaru turned and saw his mate lying in a puddle of blood. He roared and with one mighty sweep, destroyed the rest of the demon's he had been fighting. He ran to Kagome, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"The…the baby…" Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru put his hands over her stomach, feeling the baby's heartbeat. It was strong and healthy.

"The baby is fine, my love," he said, softly stroking Kagome's hair.

"Kazuhiko…" Kagome breathed, her body growing weak.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

The rest of the group finished off the rest of the demons, and now surrounded Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I want his name to be…Kazuhiko…my love, promise me you'll take care of him…please…make sure he is happy," Her voice trailed away.

Sesshomaru panicked, "No! Kagome, you have to stay here with me. I need you, Kazuhiko needs you, please don't leave us."

"Please…Sesshomaru…promise me," Kagome's voice was getting weaker.

"I promise." Sesshomaru said, tears pouring off of his face.

His hand was still pressed against Kagome's stomach. Kagome let out a small sigh and grew limp, not breathing. Sesshomaru felt the baby's heart beat weaken.

"Oh no!" Sesshomaru said, panicked, "No, no, no, no, don't do this to me. You have to be alright, both of you!"

Sesshomaru felt the baby's heart stop. He didn't know what to do. Before he could react, a soft pink glow surrounded Kagome's stomach.

A voice whispered through the air, "This is my last action, to make sure the life of my son lives on…"

The soft glow pulled the baby through Kagome's skin, coming to a rest in Sesshomaru's arms. He set the dead child next to her mother and stood up. He pulled out his Tenseiga and waited for the demons to come. They did so, surrounding the baby. Sesshomaru swept the sword through the, cutting them in half. A small wail filled the silence. The baby was thrashing around. Sango went and picked up the baby. Sesshomaru stood over Kagome, waiting for them to come for her. They never came. Sesshomaru swept the sword over her body, once, twice, still nothing.

Roaring he threw the sword into a tree, "Why isn't it working!"

Sesshomaru, the great demon lord, dropped to the ground, sobbing, next to his beloved. Tears were streaming down Inuyasha's face, as he held onto Ayame and their baby. Ayame's body shook as she sobbed. Miroku had his arms around Sango, who held onto the baby, crying. Koga and Kagura stood back a little ways, sadness etched in their faces.

A howl ripped through the clearing. Everybody winced at the heartbreaking sound. Lord Sesshomaru was rocking, Kagome's body in his arms. He howled again, letting out his pain into the air. His eyes started bleeding red, his teeth growing longer, as his pain-filled howls continued.

Everybody stared in horror as Sesshomaru began to change into his demon form. Inuyasha ran up and grabbed his brother's shoulders, trying to calm him.

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and lifted him into the air. Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes glowing bright red.

"Sesshomaru, listen to me, you have a pup that needs his father right now," Inuyasha said, struggling to get through Sesshomaru red haze of fury.

Slowly, Sesshomaru's eyes faded back to amber gold, he released Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru sank to the ground again, his entire body shaking. Sango walked up to him, holding his child. Sesshomaru looked up, holding his arms out, he took the child. He looked down at the small face. The pup was amazingly silent, staring up at his father. The baby had black hair, like his mother. Two black dog ears poked out of his hair. His eyes were the exact shade of his fathers, amber gold.

Sesshomaru stared down at the baby, expecting to feel hate for the child who looked so much like his love. No anger came to him, no hate. Sesshomaru looked down at his pup, and all he felt for the small child was love.

"Sango?" Sesshomaru called out.

"Yes, what is it," Sango asked.

"Would you watch Kazuhiko for me for a little while."

Sango looked confused, "Yes, but…where are you going."

"I am going to the netherworld to get my mate back."

Everyone gasped.

A/N: well there it is, the 9th chapter. I'll have an update as soon as possible. There will probably only be about 2 more chapters. Hope you enjoyed, please R & R.

Kagome: I can't believe you killed me!

Darkskyedawn: hey, I wasn't the one who killed you

Kagome: It's your story! And you had me killed!

Darkskyedawn: sorry, Kagome…

Inuyasha: smirk, its nice to see her attacking someone else for once

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: uh-oh…

Kagome: **SIT BOY!**

Crash!

Darkskyedawn: he'll never learn


	10. Chapter 10 The Netherworld

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

A/N: Here is the 10th chapter. I would like to give special thanks to Sugar0o for helping me further the story. She had a wonderful idea for this chapter. Thank you!! Hope you enjoy, please R & R.

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Emphasis**

Underlined: Title

**Chapter 10 – The Netherworld**

"You can't be serious!" Sango exclaimed.

"Of course I am serious," a glimmer of his previous cold façade appeared on his face.

Ayame blanched, "If you go then let me go with you, it is my fault that this has happened…"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both shook their heads.

"No way, Ayame." Inuyasha stated.

"You are not to fault for this," Sesshomaru told her, "Kagome is naturally caring and protective. Nothing could have kept her from protecting someone she wanted too."

Ayame bowed her head, shame and guilt showing on her face. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"However, big brother," Inuyasha grinned at him, "I will be joining you."

"No." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

"Yes," Inuyasha's grin faded, "She is my best friend, and she saved my mate and my child. I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't at least try."

"This is not up for discussion…"Sesshomaru started.

Inuyasha interrupted him, "You're right, it's not, I'm going, and you cannot stop me."

Sesshomaru growled, "Fine! Just stay out of my way!"

Inuyasha grinned again, "Would I get in your way?"

Sesshomaru smiled a bit at this. Before, Inuyasha purposely would get in his way. They all went to Sesshomaru's castle to await Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and hopefully Kagome's return. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went with them to make sure that they got there safely. Sesshomaru carried Kagome's body. He would put it somewhere safe until he could return with her soul. It would have to be quickly, or else her body would decay. Rin was upset that her adopted mother was dead. Kohaku wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"We must leave," Sesshomaru said, his son was in Sango's arms, "Take good care of my son, demon slayer, I am putting my trust in you."

"You saved my brother," Sango said, "and Kagome was like a sister to me. I will make sure Kazuhiko stays safe until his father and mother return."

Sesshomaru nodded and left, not waiting to see if Inuyasha followed. Inuyasha gave Ayame and their son one last kiss and took off after Sesshomaru.

"It will be quicker if we travel in my demon light," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist and they became a pure white ball of light and energy. Sesshomaru sent them streaking towards the gate of the underworld. Before long, they stood before giant stone doors. Odd symbols were etched into the stone.

"It has a barrier," Sesshomaru stated.

He pulled out Tokijin and took a swing at the barrier. When the blade connected, it blew Sesshomaru back several feet. Tokijin lay nearby, completely destroyed.

"Shit…" Sesshomaru growled.

"Hey, how are you going to get though the undead in the netherworld without a sword?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him, "Don't you remember Takemaru? The Tenseiga will not work on living beings, but it will work on those already dead."

"Oh…"

"First we have to get through this barrier," Sesshomaru growled frustrated.

Inuyasha grinned, "Leave that to me."

He pulled out Tetsaiga. It began to glow red. Inuyasha swung down with a yell, breaking through the barrier. He stepped back with a grin.

"How was that," he said, proudly.

Sesshomaru almost felt the urge to smile, "It seems you have come in handy after all."

Inuyasha snorted. "What are those," Inuyasha asked, pointing at the odd markings on the door.

Sesshomaru walked up to the door, "It is a warning. Living beings were not meant to cross over to the netherworld. It is stating that those who enter will not be allowed to leave."

"Well, that's creepy," Inuyasha said, uncomfortably, "How will we get back out?"

"I will not fail," Sesshomaru said, "Once we go through this door, there is no backing out, are you sure you are ready for this?"

Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tenseiga, and together, the brothers opened the gate to hell. They both looked inside. It was dark, and evil permeated the air. As one, they stepped over the threshold. As soon as their feet crossed, the stone doors slammed shut behind them.

"Well, looks like we're locked in," Inuyasha looked around, "Depressing kind of place."

Sesshomaru nodded and made his way forward. The air smelled like death and fire. Soon, dead beings barred his and Inuyasha's way. In unison, they attacked, clearing a path for them to move forward. Suddenly, a person with long dark hair appeared before them. For a moment, Sesshomaru thought he was seeing Kagome, the resemblance was great. But before him stood, not Kagome, but…

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered, staring at the dead priestess.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo stared at him with a look of hunger, "You have fulfilled your promise. You have come to spend eternity with me…"

Inuyasha snorted, "Not likely, I have a mate, and I love her and my son."

Kikyo grew angry, "You mated with my reincarnation, didn't you? That stupid girl could never give you what you need."

Sesshomaru growled and picked Kikyo up by the throat, "Do not ever speak about my mate that way!"

Kikyo's eyes widened, while Inuyasha laughed, "You're…? But…?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "This woman has insulted my mate, do you mind if I rid us of this filth?"

Kikyo turned pleading eyes onto Inuyasha, begging for his help. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Go ahead, I care nothing for her anymore."

Sesshomaru let out a feral grin. He dropped Kikyo to the ground and sliced through her body with Tenseiga. Kikyo let out a slight scream as her body turned to dust.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said, "We need to move quickly before we meet anyone else that wouldn't be pleased to see us."

"Too late," said a high, cold voice.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled together.

Naraku grinned at them. "Oh how sweet, two brothers working together."

Naraku seemed to be in his true form. His body was large and spider-like. But there was something odd. His body was made up of demons, and several demons were pulling away from his skin.

Sesshomaru suddenly realized what they were seeing, "Naraku, you are pathetic. You foolishly try to hold onto your demons, even after you have died. The more that leave you, the weaker you grow. Down here, you are nothing."

Naraku snarled, furious. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked. Even though Naraku was weaker, he still had the power of many demons. Almost as fast as they cut him, he heeled. He laughed evilly, thinking he had them in his grasp. With a last effort, Sesshomaru stabbed his Tenseiga through Naraku's chest. As Sesshomaru leapt back, Inuyasha unleashed his Wind Scar, finishing him off.

"I did not need your help," Sesshomaru stated.

"Keh, you could just say thank you," Inuyasha said.

"I could have destroyed him without your interference…"

"Yeah right. You wouldn't have gotten through the barrier without me."

"I could have if you gave me the Tetsaiga."

"Oh, don't start that again…"

They both stopped as they heard a laugh. Looking up, they saw Kagome staring down at the, her eyes filled with happiness. A tall figure stood beside her. Sesshomaru didn't even notice the person standing beside her. He ran up and swept his mate into his arms. Kagome clung to him as he held onto her tightly. Sesshomaru heard a low laugh from beside them. He looked over. His eyes grew wide with surprise. There stood Inu Taisho, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father.

"Father…" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"I am proud of you, my sons, you have finally put aside your differences." Inu Taisho beamed at his sons.

"Why are you still here, I thought you would have moved on, after So'unga came back here to the netherworld," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I was planning on it," Inu Taisho began, "But something held me here. Some feeling that I needed to stay. Then Kagome came, and when she told me that she was your mate, I knew that you would come for her, so I decided to stay and protect her from the evil here. I would have done the same thing for my Izayoi."

At the mention of his mother, Inuyasha asked, "Is…is she here? My mother?"

Inu Taisho shook his head sadly, "No she was so pure and good, she moved on quickly."

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, "They why did Kagome not move on."

Kagome giggled, "So you really think I am pure and good?"

Sesshomaru kissed her hard, "Of course."

"Well," Kagome said, a bit breathless from the kiss, "Inu Taisho kept me here when I went to move on."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked confused. Inu Taisho sighed and sat down. The others followed suit.

"You see," Inu Taisho began, "I knew that you would come for Kagome. When she died, she was at peace with death, knowing that she had saved the life of her son. Normally someone as good as her would immediately move on without coming to the netherworld. But, even good, pure people come to the netherworld if they left something unfinished in their life. Kagome didn't know it, but she ached knowing that Sesshomaru was in pain for her. That allowed her to come here. Her spirit was ready to pass on, but I managed to find her before she went. Once you move on, there is no way to come back. So I talked to her about you coming, giving her a reason to stay."

Sesshomaru shook his head. This was all confusing, "You keep say moving on, where does one's soul go from here."

Inuyasha perked up, interested.

Inu Taisho laughed, "That, my sons, I cannot tell you. For one thing I am not entirely sure. But also, the living are not meant to know what happens after their death."

They nodded, looking a bit frustrated.

"Now, back to business," Inu Taisho stood, the others standing also. He picked up a sword from the ground behind him.

"Is that…" Inuyasha started.

Inu Taisho nodded, "Yes, it is So'unga. I know that your demon sword has broken, Sesshomaru, so I am giving So'unga to you, if you can handle the demon within. The Tenseiga I gave you is a great sword, but not meant for protection. As you now know what it feels like to protect someone, I am granting you this sword."

Sesshomaru took the sword, looking down at it. For a moment, he felt the evil aura try to enter him, but he pushed it back with his own aura.

Sesshomaru looked at his father, "If I had told you I had someone to protect before, would you have given me the Tetsaiga?"

Inu Taisho pondered for a moment, "No, it would have been a lie. Even if you had received it, the Tetsaiga would not have transformed for you then. It will only transform for someone who feels the need to protect."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru grinned, "So I could wield it now, as I have learned to protect."

"Hey," Inuyasha protested, "you are not getting my Tetsaiga."

Sesshomaru just laughed, "Do not worry, little brother, I have So'unga now."

"So," Kagome said suddenly, she had been quiet, letting Inu Taisho explain to his sons, "how are we going to get out of here? I am ready to see my son."

Both sons looked at their father. He just shook his head.

"I have no clue how to escape the underworld. I have never tried, as I wouldn't have a healthy body to go back too."

Kagome looked a bit worried, she turned to Sesshomaru, "My body is okay isn't it?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, "Yes, my love, it is safe and waiting for your return."

"Well," Inuyasha interrupted, "let's get the hell out of here."

Inu Taisho began to glow, "I have done all I can for you, take good care of yourselves, and my grandchildren."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both nodded, watching as Inu Taisho became a soft light, floating away from them. When he had disappeared, they turned and began heading back the way they had come. Without a word to each other, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood on both sides of Kagome, protection her from the undead. Kagome chatted about her talk with Inu Taisho, and about the others.

"I can't wait to see my son," she exclaimed happily, "And to see Ayame and Satoshi again. They are okay aren't they."

She looked at Inuyasha. He nodded. They finally reached the stone door. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru moved forward to try and open the door. They were both knocked back. Inuyasha readied his Tetsaiga. It began glowing red. He brought it down on the door. Again, he was repelled, and the door didn't budge.

"What the fuck!" he growled, picking himself up, "How are we going to get out?"

Sesshomaru drew So'unga and tried to cut through the door. The affect was the same. Sesshomaru snarled. He had to get Kagome out of the netherworld and to her body before it was too late.

"Wait a sec," Kagome ran a little ways away and picked up a bow and some arrows.

She tried shooting her sacred arrow at the door. Again nothing happened. She sighed in disappointment. Inuyasha was looking at her.

"If you're just a spirit, how come you can touch things?"

"Silly," she said, "in the netherworld I am solid. When we get back, I will no longer be able to touch things, I'll just be a spirit."

Inuyasha nodded, then again turned his attention back to the door. Try as he might, he couldn't think of a way to open the door.

"I've got it!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to her. She had an arrow notched back.

"I will shoot it with my arrow, at the same time, Inuyasha, use your wind scar, and Sesshomaru, use your Dragon Strike."

Both nodded and stood by Kagome. In unison, they fired. A great flash of white light had them covering their eyes. When they looked up, the door was open.

"Quickly," Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and him and Inuyasha sped through the door. The door closed quickly, barely allowing them to escape.

"Whew," Inuyasha said, "That was close…hey where is Kagome."

Sesshomaru wasn't holding her anymore, and he couldn't see her. A tinkling laugh came from the air.

"I'm here, I just don't have a body." Kagome's voice came.

"Well, let us go to my castle and fix that."

Sesshomaru again took Inuyasha's hand and became a ball of pure light and energy. He felt Kagome's presence as she molded her spirit with his ball of energy. Sesshomaru sped to the castle, and straight to the room that held her body. They came to a stop beside the bed where the body was. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's body began to glow a soft pinkish. Her body raised a few inches of the bed, then settled back down. Kagome's eyes fluttered, and opened. She peered up at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "I'm alive again!"

Sesshomaru crushed her against him, tears leaking from his eyes as he held her tightly. Kagome squeezed him back. Inuyasha ran off to tell the others what had happened. Pretty soon, everyone was crowded in the room, hugging Kagome and asking her questions. Kagome finally was able to hold her son in his arms. After the excitement had faded somewhat, Koga and Kagura stood.

"I think we have accepted your hospitality long enough, we should get going…"

Koga was cut off my Sesshomaru, "Everyone here, including you two, are welcome to stay at this castle as long as they wish."

Everyone looked at each other and then started talking excitedly again. Kagome smiled and leaned against Sesshomaru. It seemed all her friends and family from this era would be close by."

_Ahh, _She thought, _my friends, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Koga, Kagura, Ayame, Kohaku, and Rin. We won't be separated again._


	11. Epilogue Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Epilogue **

9 years later:

Kagome laughed as she watched the children play. Kazuhiko and Satoshi were nearly inseparable.

"Mommy!" a little girl ran towards Kagome, "Kazuhiko and Satoshi are being mean to me!"

Kagome smiled at her little girl. She had been blessed with Akira 3 years after Kazuhiko. She looked like her brother, but her hair was silver like her father's, and her eyes were the dark brown of her mothers.

"Boys, play nice," Kagome admonished. They laughed and ran off again.

"Hey," Akira took off after them, "Wait for me!"

Only Inuyasha and Ayame had taken Sesshomaru's offer, and stayed at the castle. The others lived not far away, in a small village.

"Hey there," Miroku yelled, coming up to Kagome, his arm around Sango's arm.

"Hey!" Kagome waved.

A couple of girls walked with Miroku and Sango. One was 7, the other 5.

"Where Akira?" the older one asked.

"She's following her brother and cousin around, annoying them, they headed that way, Katsumi."

The girl took off, grabbing her sister's hand, "Come on, Harumi, let's go find them."

Miroku and Sango laughed.

"So," Kagome said slyly, looking at Miroku, "What will you do when some lecherous pervert starts fondling you daughters."

Miroku glared at Kagome, "I will, of course, teach them a lesson on manners."

Sango and Kagome bust out laughing.

"So how are Rin and Kohaku doing?" Kagome asked.

"Very well, they are wanting to move into a place of their own now," Sango answered.

"I take it my adopted daughter has not been a burden for you," a voice came from behind them.

Sesshomaru came over and sat next to his mate.

"No, not at all," Miroku said, "She is very sweet and generous. It seems they are ready to mate, and they want their privacy."

Sesshomaru let out a little sigh, thinking about the girl he protected for so long.

_She is not a little girl anymore, _he thought to himself, _she is grown and ready to start a family of her own._

Kagome poked him in the ribs, "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm, if it wasn't for Rin, I'd probably still be alone."

Kagome giggled, "Probably, that girl had a good influence on you."

"Yo," came another voice, "What is this, a reunion?"

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango greeted, "How is Ayame?"

"She's good, ready to have the baby," answered Inuyasha, "She is wanting to catch up with Koga and Kagura."

He snickered. Koga and Kagura and given birth to triplets 4 years ago. Kagome shuddered. She did not envy them. Those boys were a handful. Takehiko, Isamu, and Mamoru were identical, and used it to get each other in trouble.

_They're too much like their father, _Kagome thought.

A breeze swirled through the air. Kagome was content, she had her mate, and her children, and her friends. She even managed to go back and see her mom, brother, and grandpa from time to time. The first time she went back after her and Sesshomaru mated, Kagome brought some gold of Sesshomaru's to pay for the broken television. She hadn't realized that what she had given them and equaled a fortune in their time. They now all lived happily, still at the shrine.

_Oh yeah, _Kagome said, stretching, _life is good._

A/N: Ahh, finally, here is the last of my story, Unexpected Attraction, it is now finished. Hope you enjoyed it!! Please read and review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
